As shown in FIGS. 1-2, emissions emitting building structures 2, typically industrial factories or utility generating structures, often utilize an emission tower or towers, such as a steam tower (steam emitting cooling tower), cooling tower, or smokestack. The emission tower is typically located on a roof 6 or other elevated surface of the emissions emitting structure. When directional winds/air currents 8 flow past an exterior structure, such as an emission emitting structure (steam) tower containing facility, toward neighboring properties including roads 10, the base structure itself can cause or contribute to emissions such as generated steam or smoke to be drawn downward on the leeward side 12 of the structure 2. As a consequence, rather than being carried up into the atmosphere, these emissions 14 may then flow at very low altitudes across and/or along the contours of the land for some distance on the leeward side 12 of the building structure 2. This reduces visibility on such neighboring properties and/or causes other undesired negative effects. Some undesired effects include causing dangerously unsafe driving conditions by reducing visibilities along affected stretches of roadways (see FIG. 1, for example). This effect is more problematic when the road proximate the emission emitting structures is at an altitude higher than the altitude of the base of the emissions emitting structure as shown in FIG. 1.